Pokemon Mystery Dungeon- Adventures of Team ShadowFire
by Zoroark1
Summary: When a Zoroark and a Hydreigon formed an exploration team, they knew they were in for adventures, but they didn't expect this much! Follow the adventures of Team ShadowFire, and all the Pokemon they meet along the way. Rated K , just to be safe. More and more characters will appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) By the way, this is an RP with a few friends of mine. I'm only uploading the main plot we had, and therefore won't include many of the other characters. I'm uploading because the one who helped me start this RP is on hiatus. I don't know when, or even if she'll be back and I just want this as a sort of keepsake, so that if it is deleted, I can always read this. Anyways, enjoy. Improvements on my parts, because my friend rps perfectly. I play Mima, and she plays Whiplash.**

Mima sighed, looking around the guild. She was hoping to start an exploration team, but no one seemed to be interested. A grin spread across her face. Since she was here, she may as well have some fun. She took off her treasure bag, chucking it into a corner with little concern for whatever was inside. She made sure no one was watching, and then used her Illusions ability to transform into Raikou. She roared in Raikou voice, making all the Pokémon around her jump out of their skin, and some even ran away in fright. "I am Raikou. The Thunder Lord!" She bellowed, watching in glee as those around her shuddered in fright, wondering how on earth a Raikou had got into the guild un-detected in the first place. Whiplash entered the guild, looking around with interest. She'd never been in one before, and found it quite fascinating. A Raikou was making a fuss in the corner, and she blinked. "...Thunder Lord or not, I believe because of the amount of Pokémon in this place, you'd be outnumbered and defeated nonetheless." She said. Mima blinked at the Hydreigon that had spoken, before bursting into laugher and falling to the floor. After her laughing fit was over, she got up, smiling at the bewildered Pokémon around them. "I was just messing with you!" She giggled, before transforming back into her normal self and walking over to the Hydreigon. She extended a paw to shake as a greeting and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Mima, the Zoroark."

"My name is Whiplash. You can call me Whip if you like. I'd shake your paw, but, well..." Whiplash laughed, waving her head-topped arms. "Ah, no worries" Mima replied, taking back her paw. After a pause, she spoke again. "Hey. Um...I know this is kind of sudden, but would you like to form an exploration team with me? No one else seems to be interested, and I've been waiting around for hours!" She threw her arms in the air for emphasis. "Obviously, it's okay if you don't want too..."

"Yay! Of course!" Whiplash cheered. Mima smiled in response, happy to finally have a teammate. "So...What should our team be called?" She asked, awaiting the Hydreigon's response. "Hmm..." Whiplash stopped to think. After a long pause, she sighs. "I'm terrible with names. Do you have any ideas?" She asked. Mima shrugged, walking off for a moment to retrieve her treasure bag from where she left it. She came back, taking a pair of black glasses out of the bag, and inspecting them for any damage caused when she threw the bag to the ground, before putting them on her head, resting them just above her ears like sunglasses. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm terrible with names too...Well; we're both dark types, so much something dark-ish?" She ventured. Whiplash tipped her middle head to one side, trying hard to think. "...ShadowFire?" She tries. Mima nodded, "Sounds great! ShadowFire it is!" She confirmed. She began to walk towards the guild entrance, gesturing for Whiplash to follow. Once outside, she glanced over at Whiplash. "So...What dungeon would you like to explore first?" She asked eager to go exploring. "How about Brine Cave?" She continued. "I heard there's treasure at the bottom of it. We should be the first to find it!"

"Works for me!" Whiplash said amiably. Mima nodded, "Brine Cave it is!" She paused to transform into an Arcanine. "Last one down to the beach is a loser!" She challenged, sprinting off towards the beach before Whiplash could object. Whiplash laughed, using Fly to quickly gain height and then bank into a steep swoop that helped her pick up major speed. In fact, she couldn't pull out of the dive fast enough and ended up smashing into the shore. She sat up, gagging as she spat out sand. "Ew, nasty! ...Can we just call that a tie?" Mima came to skidding to a halt just beside Whiplash, spraying sand everywhere as she stopped. "Yeah. Sure. Brine Cave is just up ahead". She transformed once again, this time into a Suicune. She bounded over to the entrance of the cave, inspecting it. Shaking sand out of her fur, Whiplash followed. "Whoa. Looks deep..." Mima observed, "...And fun!" She added in excitement. She ran into the cave, expecting to be attacked more or less straight away, but then remembered that it was not normal to see a Suicune bounding through the caves. Whiplash followed her newfound friend, peering down into the cave. "This looks like a place I used to play in when I was little." She mused. Her three heads swivelled to look around. "Oh, cool. When I was a Zorua. I used to play in Lostlorn Forest..." Mima trailed off. Snapping out of her thoughts and back to reality, she transformed back into her usual self, and pulled down her black glasses to cover her eyes. She then roared, counterattacking a Gastrodon with Shadow Claw. Whiplash ducked an attack from a dragonair and retaliated with Dragon Pulse, causing the weak Pokémon to faint. "I'm sorry, but it isn't nice to attack people you don't even know." Whiplash told it. Mima snorted, after having KO'd the Gastrodon. "Maybe I should trap them with my Illusions? It would make it both easier for us, and painless for them." She offered. "That might make it easier." Whiplash agreed. "Geez, some people really are rude. Mother always told me not to pick fights with people, but we haven't even taken two steps in this place and already had to fight people! Goodness, now I know why they call them wild Pokémon." She babbled. Mima nodded, "Time to learn some manners!" She roared and her eyes flashed a brilliant turquoise for a few seconds. The water at her feet morphed into crystals, and snaked across the floor, trapping the now helpless wilds to the floor, forming around their necks and feet, securing them in place. They squirmed, trying all they could to break free from the illusions hold. Mima laughed, seeing their fruitless attempts at escaping. "Sorry! But us Zoroarks' aren't called The Masters of Illusions for nothing! Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some treasure to collect!" She said cheerful, before running onwards into the cave. Whiplash followed, casting apologetic glances at the wilds, only to get hostile glares in return. "Ooh, look!" She said, grabbing a red treasure box from behind a rock. Mima turned back around, bounding over to her friend. "Ooh!" She exclaimed once she saw the box. "I didn't think it'd be that easy, but whatever, I'm not complaining!" She added. She glanced up at the cave ceiling, admiring the crystal formations. "This cave really is beautiful." She sighed happily.

"Yeah, like something out of a fairy tale." Whiplash agreed. "Well, I wouldn't say fairy tale, but whatever." Mima snorted in response. "I dunno- there are some pretty crazy fairy tales out there. Like, my mom was telling me one about people that capture Pokémon in little rock things and try to compete with them by making them fight. Weird, right?" Whiplash chattered on. "That one is true." Mima objected. "Those rock things are called Pokeballs. Humans throw them at you, and if it hits you, it sucks you inside, and you only have a matter of time to escape it, before it seals, and you...belong to the human. They become your 'trainer', your master...I saw it happen with my own eyes..." She said, staring off into the distance in a trance. "Whoa, really? I thought that was just a story Mom used to keep us from going out at night. Man, I've really got to get out more, sheesh." Whiplash laughed. "No. It's true alright." Mima continued. "It's why we're told to stay out of the tall grass...Anyway; I'm bored of this cave! Let's go!" She said, jumping up. She smiled malignantly at the trapped wilds. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." She told them. "I could have done much worse!" Her eyes began to glow once more, and the crystals that once imprisoned the wilds melted away into water. She grinned, sprinting out of the cave. "Sorry about that, but you really shouldn't hurt people you don't know." Whiplash tells the Wilds. She was repaid by getting a Hydro Pump attack to the face. Spitting water out, she glares at the wilds, muttering obscenities as she followed Mima.

**(A/N) That's it so far. Expect more chapters coming soon! Thank you for reading. Massive thanks to the friend who role-played this with me, if she ever reads this. Thanks!**


	2. Old friends are reunited!

**I'm baaack! :D Yeah. I haven't updated this in ages. Anyway, the friend of mine approved of the idea, so we're good to go. I got a new laptop too, and the spacebar is really annoying. It's like a clicky thing. xD Anyway, here's the chapter, along with the addition of a few new characters. And by a few, I mean two. Enjoy!**

Mima transformed back into her normal self and ran across the beach until she got to the guild. She ran inside, and slid down the ladder to the first floor of the guild. Once Whiplash caught up, she spoke. "So, I wonder what we do now we've got the treasure? I've never done anything like this before...".

"Well, we'll have to open it somehow. But it's rusted shut and it needs a key anyways. I guess we'll need to break it open somehow." Whiplash said, putting down the box to examine it. Mima snorted, "Easy." Her paws began to glow a ghostly black colour as she readied her Shadow Claw attack. She smiled smugly, preparing the force the box open. "And if Shadow Claw fails, then I can blast it to pieces with Night Daze." Whiplash moved so she was out of range. "Have at it!" She chirped cheerfully. Mima roared, swiping at the box, splitting the lock in two. "There! I told you it was easy!" She smiled as Shadow Claw faded away. "Ooh! What's in it?" Whiplash said, flying closer to peer in. Mima smiled, lifting the lid of the box to reveal what was inside. "Well, there's a bunch of what seem to be mini versions of those crystal formations we saw earlier...I'm sure there's more in there. Here, you take a look" She said as she took out a small ruby coloured gem and sat down to examine it further. Whiplash poked around in the box. "...There're also some gold bars and what looks like a Coalition Scarf or something." She reported dutifully. Mima nodded, "Awesome. That's great for our first expedition!" She exclaimed as she got up. "I would high five you, but..." She guestured to Whiplash's head topped hands. Whiplash laughed. "The woes of being a Hydreigon." She said. "Now where do you get something to eat in this place?" Mima smiled, "The dinner hall, I guess. If not, we can always go looking for some perfect apples or whatever." She transformed into an Arcanine, and roared, just for the fun of it. "Well, do you know where the dinner hall or wherever is? I'm starving!" Whiplash laughed. "Three heads need a lot of food." Mima shrugged. "No idea. Best go looking for it, I suppose." She roared again then sprinted off down the hallway, and happened to knock over an innocent Marill. (**A/N: Maril? Marill? I'm not entirely sure.**)She sniggered, then shouted back at the Marill. "You were in MY way!"

"Sorry about that!" Whiplash called to the Marill as she followed Mima. An Arcanine jumped up from where he was reading a map, pricking his ears. "Whiplash?" He asked incredulously. Whiplash skidded (**A/N Can you even skid when you're flying?) **to a stop, turning around. "Mother of Arceus, Inferno! I haven't seen you since you were a Growlithe!" She said, darting over to her friend. "You're a Hydreigon now- that's awesome! Where have you been?" Inferno asked her, his tail wagging. Whiplash looked around, making sure nobody was listening "Mom thought I couldn't be an adventurer like my brothers, so I snuck out. Haven't been back since!" She whispered happily. Mima skidded to halt, whirling around to check that Whiplash was following. She transformed back into her normal self, then scanned the room for her friend, who she saw talking to an Arcanine. She paused for a moment, then shrugged and sprinted off in search of the dinner hall. "Oh, I have to go introduce you to my friend!" Whiplash exclaimed suddenly. She turned around and made a confused hum. "...Huh. Where'd she go? Oh well, come on! We'll find her together!" She said happily, turning around to resume her original course. Inferno paused, shrugged, then followed. "Who're we looking for, exactly? You make some strange friends, you know." He said. "Oh, what, like you?" Whiplash cast a glance back at her old friend. "There she is!" She said upon seeing a Zoroark run down the hallway. "Hey, Mima! Come here!" She shouted, disturbing some Pokémon lounging around. Upon hearing her name, Mima whirled around, transformed into an Entei and ran back down the hallway, almost trampling on some unexpecting pokemon. She skidded to a halt beside Whiplash, and tilted her head at the strange Arcanine. "Um...Hi?" She ventured quietly.

"Oh, hey! My name's Inferno; I used to know Whiplash when we were kids. How do you do?" Inferno barked amiably. Mima smiled, transforming into her usual self. "I'm Zoroark, Master Of Illusions." She grinned. "But you can call me Mima!" Not far away, Blaze the Houndoom was trying his best climb down the guild ladder. He missed his foot, and slipped, tumbling downwards and ending flat on his face. He groaned, getting up. He then spotted a Zoroark, talking to a Hydeigon and an Arcanine and immediatly recognised who it was. He looked away for a moment. He had a crush on that specific Zoroark, ever since he first met herwhen they were both young. He bit back his feelings and bounded over to her. "Mima!" He yelled, hoping to catch her attention. Mima glanced in the direction her name was called, and saw her old buddy. "Blaze!" She exclaimed, speeding over to him and almost crushing him in a hug. Amused, Whiplash watched the two. She then realized something, and turned to Inferno. "Hey...What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" She asked. Inferno's tail drooped, and he looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it." He mumbled. Mima dragged Blaze over to meet her friends. "Whiplash, Inferno, this is my buddy, Blaze." Blaze smiled, showing his ivory fangs. "Nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too!" Whiplash said happily. "I'm Whiplash, and this is my friend Inferno. We've been friends since we were little." She explained. Inferno waved his tail in greeting. Blaze waved his spiked tail back at the other canine pokemon. Mima grinned, getting an idea. "Say, Whiplash. Do you mind if Blaze and Inferno going her exploration team?"

"Of course they can!" Whiplash said. Inferno looked excited. "Awesome-it's just like what we dreamed about when we were little!" He barked enthusiastically. Mima and Blaze jumped up and down in agreement. "Go, Team ShadowFire!" Mima barked enthusiastically, excited for the adventures that lay ahead.

**I'm really sorry. I would write more, but i've run out of time. That was a really bad place to leave off, too. I'm sorry! *hides* I'll carry on when I can, and get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible. I know it's probably very confusing becaise it was originally an RP, but I'm trying my best to get it to work! You'll notice that I'm starting new paragraphs at random places, yeah... I don't know when to start a new paragraph because of the original format and also because I'm not sure what to do when the characters speak directly after each other. If that makes sense.*shrugs* Thank you, for reading!~**


End file.
